


Packages

by La_baguette



Series: soft apollo post toa fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hermes-centric, another fluffy apollo fic, im back, my tagging skills havent improved ajdhhdja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_baguette/pseuds/La_baguette
Summary: Hermes used to enjoy delivering to Camp Half-Blood. He’d occasionally drop off a few packages, visit his kids, even catch up with Dionysus. Camp Half-Blood became a nice break from the usual rush of his job.It all started going downhill after Apollo returned to godhood.
Relationships: Apollo & Camp Half-Blood Campers, Apollo & Conner Stoll, Apollo & Hermes (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Leo Valdez, Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo & Nico di Angelo, Apollo & Will Solace
Series: soft apollo post toa fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821061
Comments: 16
Kudos: 282





	Packages

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! this is pretty much un-beta read so if you see any grammar mistakes, let me know!! huge thanks again to @denied_art on twitter for the inspiration and @gaysofolympus for test reading!!

Hermes used to enjoy delivering to Camp Half-Blood. He’d occasionally drop off a few packages, visit his kids, even catch up with Dionysus. Camp Half-Blood became a nice break from the usual rush of his job.

It all started going downhill after Apollo returned to godhood.

~

At first, it started off calm. Apollo had been back on Olympus for a few days, so Hermes decided to pop in and pay him a visit. 

“Hey, Apollo! Glad to be back to normal?” Hermes asked.

Apollo chuckled. “It’s… different, that's for sure.”

“Ok, well if you ever need anything delivered, you know where to find me.” 

Hermes started towards the door, before Apollo shouted, “Wait!” 

He rummaged through piles of items, before eventually finding a folded sheet of paper. 

“Can you deliver this to Camp Half-Blood for me?”

Hermes looked down at the piece of paper. The words “To Meg McCaffrey” were scrawled across the page in Apollo’s terrible handwriting.

“Sure, I’ll deliver it right away.”

“Thanks,” Apollo replied, “That means a lot.”

Apollo smiled before exiting the room, leaving Hermes standing alone. He looked at the paper one more time, then flew to Camp Half-Blood.

Hermes knocked on the door to the Big House before entering. Near the back of the room Chiron, Dionysus, and a couple of satyrs sat playing pinochle. 

“Hey, Chiron?” Hermes called out. “I have a letter for a camper of yours.” Hermes walked towards the table and dropped the letter on top of the game. 

Dionysus groaned while Chiron responded, “Ah, young Meg. Yes, I’ll make sure this gets to her immediately.”

Chiron stood up and placed his cards face down on the table.

“What about the game?” Dionysus questioned.

“Perhaps Hermes can play in my absence.” Chiron proceeded to head towards Cabin 4, leaving the gods and the satyrs in the Big House.

Dionysus looked at Hermes. 

Hermes started backing towards the door. “Hey, don’t look at me. I have to get back to my job.”

The messenger god quickly left the Big House as Dionysus grumbled and summoned a Diet Coke.

~

A few days passed before Apollo came to Hermes with another request.

“Hermes!” Apollo shouted. “If you’re not too busy, I have some more things for you to take to Camp.”

“Sure, got another letter to send?”

Apollo gave a sheepish grin. “Actually, I’ve got a few.”

He pulled out a stack of letters. Instead of the hastily written piece of paper, these letters were in envelopes with names printed semi-neatly on the front. The names “Will Solace”, “Kayla Knowles”, “Austin Lake”, and were visible from the top of the stack. 

Hermes blinked. “Yeah, I can do that.” He took the stack of letters and put them into his bag.

Apollo paused. “Thanks for doing this. Ever since I returned, Zeus hasn’t-”

“Apollo, it’s no problem. Delivering messages is kind of my job, remember?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Hermes smiled. “Ok, if you don’t have anything else I’ll head down to Camp and deliver these.”

“Sounds good!”

~

Hermes had started to regret that conversation. On one hand, he wanted to help Apollo. Zeus was stubborn, and anyone could see Apollo was restless from being on “lockdown” on Mount Olympus. 

On the other hand, one could only travel to Camp Half-Blood so many times. Once the campers figured out that Apollo writing letters wasn’t a one-time thing, they started to write back. Suddenly, Hermes was running between Camp Half-Blood and Olympus every day. 

Apollo, never one to shy away from dramatics, proceeded to step up his game. Along with letters, he started to send small and not-so-small trinkets attached to letters. The kids in turn sent little presents along with almost daily letters. As weeks passed, Hermes dedicated a separate messenger bag to Camp Half-Blood related messages.

~

About a month after the Apollo Incident, Hermes appeared inside the Big House only to be hit by a flying stiletto. Two demigods threw articles of clothing at each other from opposite sides of the room. Chiron stood in between them, attempting to calm them down.

“Hello, Hermes! Unfortunately, I am a little busy right now-” The centaur ducked to avoid a pair of jeans and continued, “Would you possibly be able to deliver Apollo’s letters to the campers?”

“Uh-” A tube of lipstick hit the wall 2 inches to the left of Hermes. “Yeah, I’ll get on that right away.”

“Great! There's a list of campers by the door so you can deliver everything.”

Hermes grabbed the paper and threw the door shut before he could be hit by another shoe. Rummaging through his bag, Hermes managed to organize the letters by cabin using the list of campers.

Walking towards Cabin 13, Hermes grabbed a package with a letter attached from his bag. He stopped in front of the door, but before he could knock it swung open. 

Nico di Angelo stood in the doorway. “Uh, sup Hermes?”

Hermes blinked. “Hello, Nico. I have a package for you from Apollo.”

At the mention of Apollo, Nico’s face lit up. “My _castagnole_! Thanks, Hermes!” The demigod grabbed the package and threw the cabin door shut.

_‘Why was Apollo sending Italian desserts to campers?”_

Shaking his head, Hermes strolled to the next cabin. At every building he went to, the messenger god received similar reactions.

Connor Stoll grinned maniacally at the contents of his box, though he refused to show anyone what was inside.

Leo Valdez burst into flames at the diagrams for the Valdezinator 2.0 and started muttering about string tension.

Even though Meg McCaffrey never lost her grumpy attitude, the plants around her burst into bloom.

As Hermes moved from cabin to cabin, he continued delivering and collecting letters. Finally, he reached Cabin 7. 

He knocked on the door, only to hear a muffled voice yell, “Just a second, Chiron!”

The door swung open to reveal Will Solace. Wide-eyed, he stuttered, “Oh- uh-, hi, Mr. Hermes… sir?”

The god in question chuckled. “Just Hermes is fine. I have some letters from your father.”

“Great! Let me get everyone real quick.” Will turned back inside to the cabin to shout, “Hey y’all! Come get your letter from Dad!”

Hermes stared open-mouthed as every single demigod in Cabin 7 received a letter. Then, Will handed the god another pile of letters. 

“Here,” he said, “for my father. Tell him I said hi!” Will closed the door behind him as Hermes looked down at the letters. 

Hermes placed the stack of letters among the others he had gathered. Bag as heavy as when he arrived, the god left for Mount Olympus.

~

Apollo wasn’t hard to find. Hermes strolled towards him, calling out, “Apollo! I have mail for you.”

The sun god looked up and beamed at Hermes. “Cool!”

Hermes handed Apollo the bag full of letters and mentioned, “Your son Will says hi.”

Apollo smiled as he flipped through all the letters. “I’ll have to write him a thank you haiku.”

“So,” Hermes started, “why do you write to demigods that aren’t your children?”

“Well, I started out just writing to my kids.” Apollo continued to talk as he sorted through the items he received. “Some of my children mentioned how none of the other campers got the same attention from their godly parent, so I decided to make up for that.”

Suddenly, Apollo looked up as his face went red. “Not that you’re doing a bad job, of course! I just thought-”

Hermes cut him off. “Apollo, it’s ok. I understand most of us haven’t been the best parents. Maybe we should take a page out of your book.”

Apollo chuckled. “If you ever need tips on what to get mortals, just call me. I have some past experience on the subject.”

The two gods laughed. 

“Well, I better get back to work. Let me know when you have more letters to send.”

“Will do!”

As Hermes walked away, he turned back one last time to see Apollo stare happily at his stack of letters.

~

_‘Maybe delivering to Camp Half-Blood isn’t so bad.’_

**Author's Note:**

> if you were curious, castagnole is a traditional venetian dessert ;) i thought id make a little reference to nico's birthplace


End file.
